


Not so Jubilee

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Supernatural Holiday Drabbles & Ficlets [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Community: fc_smorgasbord, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Holidays, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, Teen Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Sam tries to do something special for Dean.Written for Team Humbug! at the SPN_Bigpretzel and Fire at  fc_smorgasbord.





	

Sam wanted to do something nice for Dean. He knew he'd been putting in extra hours at the garage so they could afford to stay behind when Dad left. 

He decided to make Dean dessert. He thought pie was too obvious a choice. Every girl Dean had met would no doubt be baking him a pie. Sam wanted something special. Something he knew that the fast food places and dinners didn't make.

He decided that Cherries Jubilee would be perfect. They had been right up until he realized they should've named it _'Light Your Kitchen on Fire For the Holidays.'_


End file.
